


Concrete Angel

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: Concrete angel is one of my favorite songs so i decided to make a KHR FanFic of it where Tsuna is abused. Different dimensions, Adult Arcobaleno, Reborn Tsuna, R27, Abuse, Character death.





	Concrete Angel

Song is concrete angel

She walks to school with the lunch she packed

Tsuna runs quickly looking back and forth to see if there were any cars. He was going to be late. He had gotten on time but not as early as usual so he had to quickly make his food but by the time he was done he only had 15 min left until bell rings. He see's the school ahead and smiles but then frowns when he notices there is no one out side meaning he is late. He slows down but does not stop running as he gets towards his class he hesitates before shaking his head he has to go to class. As he slides open the door he sees that everyone was looking at him and he looks down not liking attention. His teacher scolds him for being late and tells him to go to his seat he nods before slowly walking towards it careful to not show that he heard his class mate make fun of him calling him 'Dame Tsuna' not letting her see the tears in his eyes.

Nobody knows what she's holding back

As he got home he slowly opens and closes the door behind him careful to not make a sound but it is futile because as he looks up she is standing there. Glaring. She takes a step forward he takes a small step backwards scared... He had right to be her had flew across his cheek. He cried out, she was yelling he could smell that weird smell telling him she has been drinking again.

Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday

He looks down and wrinkles his nose knowing his cloths smell but he should not do any thing about it. She has been drinking again so she has not been doing anything including cooking and expectantly laundry. He could cook (Make PB&J) but he is too small to reach the washer and dryer.

She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

Even in the summer he makes sure to wear long sleeved cloths even when he feels like he is dyeing he does not want anyone to see.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask

He sneered at his student Dame-Tuna. He scuffs he has noticed that the child wears nothing that shows his skin even when it is 100 out and the air conditioning is broke. He smirks Dame-Tsuna is probably being beaten oh well he deserves it someone like his should be beaten.

It's hard to see the pain behind the mask

He smiled to the nice lady down the street as he walks by when she waves. She does not care about the rumors about him being dame she is always nice she even gives him sweets sometimes. When he is sure she cant see him any more he bites his lip and looks down he does not want to go home she has been getting worse and worse. He puts his hand over his rib and winces as his eyes tear up he thinks this time she broke a rib.

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

He hears the phone ring but ignores it and keeps doing his work he knows he is not smart but he wants to be a good boy like he promised papa and do all his work and try his best. He jumps when the door to his bedroom is slammed open. She is standing there glaring( as she usually is now ) "I just got a phone call from honey he will be coming home in a few days and you are not to say a word to him or your beating now will seem like tickles.

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

He cry's everywhere...everywhere hurts... he sobs he had not said any thing so ...why...why did she hit him after papa left she had said that it was his fault but he had been a good boy like papa said to and tried to do his best in school. So...Why...He sobs crying and for the first time he wishes it to all be over.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

In a cemitary there is a grave stone.

In a world that she can't rise above

He looks at the sky he wishes he was like the sky never alone so big and brite with the sun and the ever drifting clouds the soothing rain the raging storm the energetic lightning and the lovely mists that hides the pain away.

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

He dreams of fire, fire that is orange and that glows on his hands. Fire that fly's him to the sky like rockets. fire that helps him get away.

Where she's loved concrete angel

As he floats up there he feels so loved and all the loneliness and pain goes away.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night

He sobbed she had gotten a call papa cant come after all. He had tried to run but she had caught him it was worse then last time. He sobs...It hurts...Papa...Help...Anyone...

The neighbors hear but they turn out the light

She knows about the rumors but she cant bring her self to care not when she can hear him crying all the way from here. She closed her eyes she wants to help but she cant she has her own problems. She jumps when she hears His feet stomping towards their bedroom. Oh how she could help that poor boy he does not have to suffer and she.

A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate

Luce cries knowing that a sky is in pain and needs help but she can do nothing not without what is hers. She look at her sun The Greatest Hitman Reborn.

When morning comes it will be too late

Multiple people around the world cry out and grasp their chest. Guardians cry never knowing why or how they lost their sky. The Greatest sun ignores the worried look he is getting from his sky and grabs his chest he know this feeling he had just lost another sky he looks down at the grown where a tombstone lays it says Luce Sky Arcobaleno, Mother, Friend. He then looks at her daughter who now holds the sky passifire. Luce had given her life so they could have their bodies back they were now 6 instead of 1. His current sky was right there so who had he lost...A father and grandfather and an adopted son fell to their knees the father had a horrible feeling and the urge to call home to check up on his tuna-fish.

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone

There lies a tombstone and carved into it is a pair of wings below the wings is a name Sawada Taunayoshi below that says Loved one, son, Great Sky, and finally lost one.

In a world that she can't rise above

As he lies laying there he looks across the street he sees a boy. The boy just stands there with a sad smile and tears in his eyes. The boy has white hair and a purple tattoo under his eye.

But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place

Slowly the pain goes away and the boy glows orange just like his dreams and he has small white wings on his back. Inside his head he hears a voice it says 'I'm sorry Tsu-Chan i was too late but don't worry even though i was too late i will make sure you will go some where you can be happy you can start over. This time you can do it right i will make sure'' then slowly getting tires the boy closes his eyes.

Where she's loved concrete angel

In a hospitable there was a cry and a baby with gravity deifying brown hair opened his knowing honey orange eyes.

This was supposed to be so sad but i just couldn't do it i had to make tsuna happy in the end.


End file.
